VA Origins
by Unkn0wn Writ3r
Summary: new title, same high quality content


p id="docs-internal-guid-9b6b1f15-7fff-a49a-a598-8fac42bbb344" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tesla Shimura awoke early the next morning, and sprang out of bed, hurried to the kitchenette in the room behind the bar, and quickly set about making a somewhat healthy breakfast. It wasn't a breakfast for him, but for Tenko, since Tesla had a day job to go to, and eating would make him late. After quickly cracking a few eggs and frying some of the remaining bacon, setting the combined eggs and bacon onto one of the least dirty plates, Tesla wrote a note for Tenko to lay low. Until Tesla could find a powerful ally or someone like that teleportation hero, he and his band of villains would have to lay low. The only reason Tesla's group of painstakingly assembled villains had this abandoned arcade to take refuge in was that it was owned by Tesla. The legitimacy of the building being in Tesla's name gave his company of villains a safe house, and was a good place to keep Tenko out of trouble, and as long as his childishly-minded brother was safe there was slightly less worry in Tesla's head. Ever since that "incident" a few years ago, tesla had been building his strength, finding like-minded individual who also had a similar disposition towards the Hero society as he did. Tenko for example, well on second thought, maybe Tenko wasn't the best example. Tenko, in spite of Tesla's best efforts, had grown to despise hero society more than Tesla himself, especially hating the top heroes, those known as Peacemakers. Tesla took the bus to his job, he was a manager at a local electronics store, checking his wallet as he stood in the bus to see what his lunch options would be. Tesla looked into his wallet and was greeted with the most empty cloth pocket he had ever seen in his entire life. Tesla sighed at the thought of no lunch again, and went through the employee's entrance of Sawada Electronics, and started setting things up for the day. The day progressed slowly and rather lucratively, as many people found that the electronics sold at Kisaragi department store wouldn't turn on, so many more people than usual had entered the store. It was about 3 o'clock when excitement found its way to Sawada electronics store. A villain burst into the store, breathing fire at anyone who came near. The villain turned the way he had come in and barked, "If you two come in here, I'll burn everything in this store!" Tesla looked from his somewhat safe spot behind the counter to see two Heroes standing outside the front of the store. Tesla soon recognized these two Heroes as part of the team he had fought during his nighttime rampage at Kisaragi department store. The fair haired, muscled hero with a blood red cape and that nightmarish claw like instrument on his right hand, and the Teleportation Hero, his unblinking shining eyes staring at the villain in the store. The muscular hero held a blood red spear in his right hand, gripping it in a slightly annoyed way. Then the Teleportation Hero opened a gate, and the spear was thrown through the gate, embedding itself in the villain's knee. After that it was a simple matter of walking into the store and collecting the bleeding villain to take to the police. Tesla gritted his teeth as the two "Heroes" took the villain away, going through another gate made by the Teleportation Hero, miniscule sparks crackling around his fingertips as Tesla suppressed the urge to shoot bolts of electricity at the backs of the departing "Heroes". Those two hadn't even bothered with trying to resolve the matter peacefully. Of all the Heroes Tesla hated, "Heroes" of that sort were at the top of his list. Tesla was far from what anyone would deem an honorable fighter, but had a firm belief that true Heroes should always try to resolve matters peacefully, not stab first and ask questions later. Not like those two, and it wasn't just them either. Hundred of Heroes acted first before trying a less destructive solution. Tesla forced himself to remain calm and to refocus on his job. After the end of his shift, Tesla walked to the bus stop and waited, his mind on the plans he had for the future. "One day." Tesla thought, as he walked onto the bus and took one of the few places to stand left. "One day, I will tear down this corrupt Hero society. Greedy, pugilistic Heroes like those two I saw today won't exist when that day arrives." Tesla arrived back home and walked in to see Tenko sitting at the bar, a nearly complete jigsaw puzzle in front of him. "You're back." Tenk said as he took another piece, looking to find where it should go./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #ffffff;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Have you been at that puzzle all day?" Tesla asked as he set down ingredients for tomorrow's breakfast./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #ffffff;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #ffffff;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Only a few hours. I'm almost done with it." Tenko replied fitting another piece into its slot and picking up another one. Tesla sighed and told Tenk to not stay up late doing the puzzle, and went into his bedroom, and was about to fall asleep when he saw a picture on one of the few shelves. It was a picture from Tesla's high school days 3 years from the present. It was a picture of three smiling people. Tesla was on the right, a girl in the middle, and a guy on the left. Tesla's mind flew back three years ago, to the event that had changed everything for him./span/p 


End file.
